New Generation, New Heroes
by Mistico15
Summary: New Generations, with New Heroes read chapter 1, it's first starts off my status for each of my story and this new one with your OC being mentor by Spidey read chapter 1 the whole thing to understand but lets see the heroes of tomorrow.
1. Chapter 1

What's up everybody

it's me

it's me

It's Latino Heat

And I'm back and right now this first chapter is me updating you guys about what this story will be about (which you guys already know since of the title of this story), and my status for my other stories so lets start this:

**Story: _Wishing You'd Notice Me_ Status:_ Chapter 5 In Progress_**  
Now let me quickly talk about this story it will be short like maybe under 20 chapters but it will have a sequel so don't be disappointed. Although the sequel will involve a lot of Spider-Men.

**Story:** **_"Ultimate Battle"_ Status:_ Will be returning and the next chapter will be in develop. _**  
That's right Ultimate Battle will return ladies and gentlemen since it was my first fanfiction I think I should finish it of course but I need your help since my ideas are not working so give me ideas for the next chapter and their is also a sequel for Ultimate Battle as we'll.

Now for this new story is the new generation with new heroes and I want your OC to be in this story and your character will be facing many of the Marvel villains in the universe as we'll with teaming up with some of the greatest heroes in the Marvel Universe. So pm or comment to say "Hey Latino Heat I want my OC to be in this story."

Me: "Awesome, tell me his/her name, hero name, powers/abilities, age must of course be 15-17, characteristics and his/her life."

Now your OC can be the children of any of the team members or could be a new hero starting his/her way up and will be trained/mentored by Spider-Man and sometimes the other members like Iron Fist, Nova, Powerman and White Tiger and maybe even some Avengers. But only 6 people can be chosen.

Overall, I'm this story is for you guys and you decide on what you want to happen next, what villain to appear and who should make a cameo?

So without further let me give like I guess a trailer:

Spider-Man is on a rooftop, looking over New York City and how peaceful it is.

**Wow, today actually seems okay. **

"SPIDER-MAN IS A MENACE!"

**We'll it was for the moment.**

"Spider-Man has been a menace over these years and me and few of my loyal viewers who have been by my side. Which we agree to take down this menance." Jameson yelled. Which Spider-Man just ignored and continue to look on until he gets confronted by Nick Fury as Peter faces him.

"Hey, Fury it's been a while since you know the team and I departure from Shield, how you been? You been doing something to your head it got really shiny." Peter joked.

"Can it ,web-head, I need your help on something."

"And what's that?" Spidey asked as he sat down on the ledge of the roof swinging his legs back and forth.

"I need your help to find and mentor, a new bunch of young heroes."

Peter grinned under the mask and looked back at Fury as he does a black flip and lands and is in front of Fury, face to face with him.

"Sign me up so where do I find my new students?"

"We'll, Parker it's your decision on which six people you wish to mentor because their are many young heroes out there so you decide who you want in your team." Fury answered

"Cool, I get to Build-A-Team" Peter said with a huge smile.

"Here's a list of heroes we we're able to find their are many of young ones to be mentored, and on that list of people some you might know personal or you may heard of or has just began doing this. Good Luck, Spider-Man." Fury said handing Spider-Man a hologram of a list of people and ended with a smile.

Peter smiles and looks at the many heroes that pops onto the hologram.

"Don't worry Fury I got this." Peter then jumps off the roof and starts to web swing away.

"We'll this is going to be fun." Spidey said while he continues to swing away.

* * *

That's it you guys so PM me or comment your OC can't wait to see these heroes you create can't wait

Latino Heat is out.


	2. Update4 Heroes Choosen

Okay, update for this story, so far I've picked 4 good characters to join the team so I'm missing 2 other heroes to join. Here are the heroes that we're worthy to join.

ArtemisBAMF1218:

Name: Eva Rosario Ayala Tribatelli

Codename: Blood (I might want to change the name but I want to keep the word Blood in it so tell me Artemis what would be a good name? I was going to go with Bloody Tiger, what do you think?)

MaelstrormJ:

Name: Johnathan Anthony Stratos

Codename: The Living Wind, Maelstorm

Warning Long:

Name: Petra Parker

Codename: Spider-Girl

Daladakea:

Name: Gem Kalene

Codename: The girl who does right, Justice

Pretty amazing, OC's we have here and I already thought of a lot plans but I still need two more OC's please guy come and submit your OC's also Artemis I wasn't originally gonna have Ava/Peter pairing but now I changed my mind because of this idea you sent with how Peter/Ava could hook up blah blah blah so then a idea came up and I decided why not so thanks to you I've got a idea for the story so thanks.

Anyways, guys Wishing You'd Notice Me is coming really soon even though it's a short chapter I feel you guys might enjoy, and I say might because I'm not you so you'll decide on what you think.

But anyways,

LatinoHeat is out


End file.
